


Vagary

by Eevee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Ficlet, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee/pseuds/Eevee
Summary: It's Monday morning, and Marinette and Adrien are no longer the people Alya knew on Friday afternoon.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	Vagary

**Author's Note:**

> Statistcally speaking, I'll never finish writing the rest of this story. But all of it started with this one scene, and this one scene, I really like.

Alya’s life changed - profoundly, irrefutably, irreversibly, by something as unremarkably everyday as a girl talking to a boy in front of her on a Monday morning. 

Because the girl, of course, was Marinette, panting into the classroom a hair before Miss Bustier for first period. And the boy - who else - was Adrien, the kind of puppydog person who was always happy to meet any friend but whose grin had a light she had never seen before as Marinette met his eyes dead on and slammed a small, white, plastic container onto his copy of The Misanthrope. 

“Did you know,” she greeted him, then heaved a breath, “that Camembert cheese is aged for three weeks.”

“Yes,” he replied bemused, smile still with that radiance it never had in any of his photos.

“Yes,” said Marinette in a tone arid, “so I hope all parties involved are aware that I’m not doing that.”

“Duly noted.”

“Dude,” said Nino, honing in on in the wrong part of the perplexing play, “you made him _cheese_?”

“Yes,” said Marinette as she finally slid into place next to Alya, but her eyes were still set on Adrien, whose torso had turned to follow her and who now was all but hanging over her desk. 

“Can I try some?”

“No.” Marinette and Adrien replied in a tandem like practised, still caught in whatever unspoken universe quivering in the space between them. And Alya, standing outside of it, was suddenly aware of the silence. All conversation had fallen apart as the class had registered what was happening on the front row. Even Miss Bustier was frozen, and Alya found herself counting the seconds from the clock on the wall in the pin-drop silence as Adrien Agreste’s smile grew in milimetre increments as time ticked by like syrup and he just stared at Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

The weird moment lasted until Miss Bustier pulled herself out of the current and clapped her hands together. Adrien turned around with no further words and Marinette took out her books, and Alya heard nothing of what their teacher instructed as she tried to piece reality back together. 


End file.
